USP-S
|origin = |ammotype = |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |altername = H&K USP45 Tactical |Magazine_capacity = 12 / 24 |rateoffire = 352 RPM |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = Glock-18 |Hotkey = B-1-1 CT |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 29 m |Armorpenetration = 50.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Entity = weapon_usp_silencer}} The USP-S is a silencer-compatible pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive '' and was added into the game on the Arms Deal update. It is a successor of the USP from previous ''Counter-Strike games. Overview The USP ('U'niversale 'S'elbstlade'p'''istole or "'u'niversal '''s'elf-loading 'p'istol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, like its predecessor, the USP pistol is the USP Tactical, a variant of the default USP, and it is capable in firing 9mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, and .45 ACP rounds. Unlike other pistols and its predecessor, the USP-S carries a low ammunition reserve of 24 rounds, only 2 extra magazines, and is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists team. The USP is given as a spawn pistol if equipped beforehand, otherwise it can be bought for $200. Properties If this pistol is equipped, it replaces the P2000, making it the default weapon received when spawned at the beginning of a round if another is not present. When obtained from the buy menu, the silencer is already equipped, although players can detach it at will. This trait is also shared by the M4A1-S. Advantages *High accuracy *Low recoil *Default pistol for Counter-Terrorists (if equipped) *The silencer maintains stealth *No tracers if the silencer is attached *Very cheap *High running accuracy Disadvantages *Low amount of reserve ammunition *Low armor penetration power *Long pistol weapon length *Low rate of fire Strategies Tactics *Keeping the silencer on is highly recommended since firing the USP-S without the silencer has higher recoil, lower accuracy, and is noisier. **Furthermore, an un-silenced USP-S will make it less effective than the P2000, suffering from lower magazine size (-1), lower ammunition in reserve (-2 reloads), and lower accuracy (- 2 meters). *Equipping this pistol with the M4A1-S is recommended to increase stealth capabilities. However, make sure every single shot counts as the low ammo capacity means they are not weapons made to spray bullets. *Fire sparingly unless cornered by multiple players or in Deathmatch mode, as the USP has very limited ammunition. **Despite the small ammo reserve, reload frequently as the magazine size is also low. **To conserve ammo, aim for the head and do not engage several enemies when alone. *In eco rounds, if the USP-S is not already equipped, it is a good weapon to purchase to make a stealthy approach. *If a user wishes to camp with the USP-S, avoid moving too far out as the silencer can be potentially seen by enemies. This also applies to the M4A1-S. *A USP-S in the hands of a good marksman is a viable choice for eco rounds (post-pistol), due to it being similar as an M4 in minimum shots required to kill a helmeted opponent. Counter-Tactics *Stick together with team members. A lone enemy armed with the USP-S will struggle to counter groups of approaching assailants. Also, a lone USP-S user will often be caught off guard if he was alone, especially if he has stealth in mind. *Due to its limited ammo capacity, USP-S users are unlikely to spray bullets. The Glock-18 and the Tec-9 can be used to overpower users at close ranges as these pistols have a larger magazine size. The Dual Berettas can also be used but be aware of its long reload time. *Because of the suppressor's length, players can see the silencer of the USP-S pointing out from a corner if a user is camping/hiding. Use grenades or wallbang against those users. Comparison to the P2000 Positive *Silencer is available *Better recoil control (18 vs 19) *No tracers if the silencer is attached Neutral *Same rate of fire (352 RPM) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same damage (35) *Same armor penetration (50.5%) *Same penetration power (100) *Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) *Same movement speed (240) Negative *Smaller magazine and less reserve ammo (12 / 24 vs 13 / 52) *Lower accurate range (29m vs 31m) *Greater weapon length Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia * The "S" in USP-S designates "silencer" or "suppressed". * The overall design of the USP-S is probably a homage to the early USP models of the ''Counter-Strike'' beta, though with a few notable changes: ** The default USP-S is colored in black, even though in previous versions of Counter Strike (except in Deleted Scenes), the USP was colored in sky blue. ** The silencer on the USP-S is larger than its older game counterparts. ** The left side of the gun has the marking "H&K USP45 Tactical". * Unlike its predecessor, the USP-S does not share ammo with UMP-45 and MAC-10. * Unlike its predecessor, it is Counter-Terrorist exclusive (whereas the original USP is also purchasable by the Terrorists as well). * The USP-S was released in the same update that brought the M4A1-S, which also features a suppressor. * The un-silenced firing sounds are reused from the USP of Counter-Strike: Source. * The in-game model initially was missing the protruding threaded barrel that would mount the suppressor. This has since been fixed. * The USP-S and the P2000 share the same damage values despite the fact that both fire different rounds of ammunition. Likely for balancing purposes, the damage is unchanged. * The noise-reducing effect of the silencer is somewhat exaggerated. Though in-game shots are depicted as audible but quiet "pew-pew" noises, in reality a silenced gun would still produce 130-145 decibels of noise, which is still as loud as a jackhammer. * The USP-S will clip through the Terrorist playermodel's trousers when holstered and suppressed as a Terrorist. External links *Heckler & Koch USP at Wikipedia. tr:USP-S Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons